Coded
by Nightblade888
Summary: Naru just wanted to a fifteen year old girl, go to work, hang out with friends, but then someone found out who she is and where she's from. Let's just say it's kinda hard to be a normal girl when you were designed to be something else. Naruto/Dark Angel


**(This is a Naruto/Dark Angel crossover, with a Female Naruto.)**

**I don't own Naruto, Dark Angel or anything that I shouldn't. I have the receipts to prove my innocence.**

The full moon sits, seemingly stationary over the village of Konoha. The usually busy and crowded city is dead at this early hour, even the bars and late night eateries have been closed for hours. The only lights to illuminate the desolate city come from the outdated street lamps. There was no one to notice the blond haired girl leap from one roof top to another on her way to the office of the Hokage, without so much as making a sound or rustling one of the many leaves that gave the city it's name. Keen blue eyes gauged the distance to her next target, just over twenty feet. Not a problem, hardly even a challenge for the fifteen year old, even if she was only five feet tall. From her crouched position on a large Oak tree, she leaped with inhuman strength and accuracy and landed perfectly on the roof of her target.

From there on in it was a simple matter of setting up a rappelling line and cutting out a entrance through the large windows that adorned the Hokage's windows. Once inside, she began to look around the office of the most powerful man in the state. He was an old man, something to do with monkeys...it didn't matter to the girl.

Despite the lack of light in the office, she had no problem maneuvering around the cluttered office space without displacing a single sheet of paper. There were some budget reports on his desk, a file cabinet that had been locked, and another door leading to what was presumably his secretary's desk, but the thief couldn't find anything that caught her eye. She paused at an almost inaudible sound. Inaudible to most people, but loud and clear to her. There were people coming to this office. What could easily have been a time to panic was no problem for this cat burglar, and she pushed herself flush behind the file cabinet she was rifling through.

The soft sounds of the Hokage's lock being picked pounded in her superhuman hearing and after twenty seconds the door gave way and swung open softly, allowing three people in riot gear to enter, guns sweeping the room, flashlights illuminating the darkest corners of the still office. The men didn't say anything as they began to peruse the office, looking for who knows what, but soon they came to the hiding place of the first thief, but found nothing. She had snuck into the secretary's office when they had come in and was biding her time until they left. She hadn't taken the energy to break in here, to leave empty handed, oh no. Her leather gloved hands opened up drawers and files on the secretary's desk, not finding anything more valuable than some commemorative pens.

The gunshot was unexpected and silenced, but to the shooter's surprise and shock, the blond dodged the subsonic metal with practiced ease and before he knew what had hit him, she was behind him with her slender arm around his throat and her other hand easily overpowered his own and brought his recently fired pistol to his temple, just underneath the brim of his helmet.

"I guess that's my cue to take my leave." She said, looking over her back to make sure that none of the three people inside had taken notice. If they had, they weren't coming through the door.

"Drop your weapon!" A new voices commanded her. She took her eyes off the door to her back for a moment and eyed the fresh meat in this situation. He was a young man, with gray hair that stood up from his skull at every angle you could imagine, and despite the fact that his left eye was covered with a bandanna, she had learned long ago not to underestimate her opponents. He raised his own weapon at her, a Magnum Desert Eagle, and aimed it at her.

"I'm not asking again. Drop the gun and let him go." His mouth was covered by a mask that must have part of his shirt, because even her keen eyes couldn't find a seam before his neck disappeared underneath his Kevlar vest.

"That's a nice gun you go there. A little expensive for a night guard, doncha think?" She asked while remaining calm and digging the barrel of her captives 9mm into his temple a bit harder.

"I'm really more a body guard, but that doesn't change the fact that you're not listening to me." He moved forward, but she stood still.

"Well, not to be off topic or anything, but the conversation inside the office behind me is far more interesting anyway." When she saw him falter at this new info, she took her opportunity and rammed the door with her back, literally pulling the hinges from the wall and blowing the door down. The three trespassers were stunned at her display of strength, and as they realized that she had one of their group as a hostage, they trained their guns on her, and opened fire.

To avoid the deadly fire, the tiny blond ran up the side of the wall, and pushed off, landing on the other side of the large room, just as the gray haired man ran into the office. While the soldiers were stunned at the girls abilities, they had been ordered to leave no witnesses to their transgressions, and two of the three quickly raised their weapons to open fire on the the body guard, forcing him to dive behind the Hokage's desk for protection. But no bullets ever came. He heard the sound of two helmets colliding and then a couple of kicks being thrown, before he dared peak out from behind his shelter.

On the ground lay four incapacitated soldiers, part of the rebellious ROOT faction, supposedly the best of the best, their weapons lay away from their bodies, and when he checked for a pulse, he found them alive, but unconscious and a window had been smashed open, likely the blond girls escape route, but it was a thirty foot drop to the ground, there is no way she could have made that and not be injured. He peered down at the shattered glass that lay on the lush grass beneath the building, but found nothing. She had gotten away. While he waited for security to take the unconscious men away, his thoughts were broken by the idling of an engine outside the office. He looked down and saw the blond sitting on a black motorcycle, dark glasses now affixed over her eyes, despite the lack of light outside. Her shoulder blade length blond hair had been untucked from her black jacket, in her fall he assumed, and she cupped her gloved hands around her mouth before yelling up at him.

"You're welcome!" And with the revving of her engine, she was gone into the night.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

The sun was well up by the time that Naru pulled her precious bike into her apartment, if you could call it that. Her roommates weren't up yet, neither Sakura or Tenten were morning people. She traded her motorcycle for her regular bike and was off to her job as a delivery girl for this ramen stand down the road, just as Tenten was poking her head out of her door.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" The brunette asked, her long locks were uncombed and she seemed to be making coffee on instinct. "You're not here when I got back, and yet you're still as energetic as a five year old. I swear girl, you must be part bat or something."

Naru laughed at the jab and waved at her friend before heading out.

"Part shark actually." She yelled over her shoulder leaving a not fully awake Tenten to laugh and wait for her weak coffee to finish brewing.

As Naru shut the door, she shook her head at her friends antics. Sure her comment was offhanded, but it wasn't a joke...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

By the time she had returned from her day of work, Naru was ready for a warm bath if she could manage one, and then maybe grab a meal and take the rest of the day off. Her day was looking up, the hot water heater had held up and she was able to get a nice relaxing bath in before she threw some loose fitting top and some comfortable shorts on and headed to her bedroom with a cold glass of water and a book. She fell onto her lumpy mattress and propped her pillow up so she could use the natural light to read better, but when she moved her pillow, she felt something poke into her back that shouldn't be there. Reaching under her pillow she felt the cold metal of a gun and pulled out the pistol she had taken off the goon who had tried to sneak up on her.

Naru grabbed her jacket and pocketed the gun, despite her dislike of them, she felt like she might need it tonight.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

When she arrived at the Hokage's office, she was surprised to find it in near perfect condition, the only difference from tonight and last, was that the gray haired body guard was waiting for her. She pulled the gun from her pocket and tossed it at him.

"Thanks, but I don't do guns."

He caught it with practiced ease and placed it on the Hokage's desk. "I'm a bit shocked, you had no problem breaking in here, I figured armed robbery was next on your list."

Naru snorted in disgust. "You're not one to talk, you broke into my apartment, not to mention you spent how much money and resources stalking me all day? I'm pretty sure people wouldn't like it if their Hokage turned out to be a pedophile."

"Hey, I'm neither a pedophile or the Hokage, Sarutobi-sama is the Hokage, or didn't you know that?" He tried to cover up the nervousness that had risen at the accusation.

"Whatever you say." Naru fired back. "All I know is that Monkey man hasn't been seen in public for over five months and all his body guards have been complaining that they've been out of jobs lately because the new guy doesn't want 'em."

Kakashi cursed at the loose tongues of the old guards, and had no choice but to concede the point. "Ok, you got me, but I'm just filling in while Hokage-sama recuperates from his illness, but I'm still not a pedophile."

"I'm only fifteen, you're much older than that, so explain to me how you're not a pedophile?" She argued, hands on her hips.

"Well, for one, I'd have to have a sexual relationship with you to be considered a pedophile, and two, you don't know how old you are yourself, so you could be a legal adult for all you know."

"Of course I know how old I am!" She yelled at him, "What makes you think I don't know my own age? Is this because I'm a blond?"

"No, of course not!" Kakashi pleaded, waving his hands in front of his face in a placating gesture. "But it does have to do with the fact that you are an escaped X-series soldier."

Throughout their conversation so far, the two had kept a good distance between themselves, but now Kakashi began to move towards her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Naru said stuttered. "X-what nows?"

"X-series soldiers, created in Amegakure... the X-series were genetically designed to be superior soldiers, using animal DNA and harsh training methods to achieve the goals they wanted. The X-series has been an ongoing project for some time now, and there are a number of different factions trying to surpass Amegakure genetics as being the best in the land. You broke in here last night and took out four guys who have received superior training like they were nothing and then swan dived out the window without breaking a sweat or batting an eye. You're either insane and suicidal, or you're one of the nine escaped soldiers from five years ago."

"And if I am?" She growled.

"If you were one of the alleged escapees, than I would offer you a job, and congratulations on your break out." Kakashi said kindly, finally stepping next to her and slowly reaching up to brush the golden hair from her neck, revealing a black bar code, tattooed into her skin. "But it looks like 'if', just flew out the window." He whispered in her ear and for a moment she became rigid, fighting her natural fight or flight reflex.

"The escape was not mine." She replied sadly after a minute, dropping her guard and looking at the ground. "It wasn't my idea, I was just part of it. We were the newest generation of X-series, the best there were, and probably still are, we did quite a bit of damage on our way out. There were only nine of us, but we were special, even compared to the earlier X's, we were supposed to be the Amekage's personal soldiers, do what he said, without question or failing. We were trained to be able to take on groups whose numbers were so large that it makes the Konoha police force look like a school class."

She paused for a moment, waiting for Kakashi's unasked question. When he just motioned for her to continue by placing his hand on her shoulder, she picked up right where she left off.

"We didn't have names, at least not to begin with, just designations, and eventually we named ourselves, there was Gaara and Temari, Lee and Shikamaru, Yugito, Hinata, Neji and Shino. None of the guards, or our trainers knew that we had named ourselves, and they treated us like soldiers until one day, Gaara sprung the idea of escaping. At first no one thought much about it, Ame was all we had ever known. What was there to escape to?" She paused, and for a second, Kakashi saw just how young she truly was. Tears were welling up in her blue eyes, and although none of them dropped, the emotion was there.

"I can remember the day when the decision was made to break out. The idea was always to work in pairs, X-series of our caliber were supposed to be able to take on almost any situation in a group of two and come out alive. We used to have 10 people in our squad, but Chouji...one day he just collapsed during morning inspection and was dragged to the medical unit. He didn't come back that night... in fact, he never came back. Shikamaru was hurt the most, he was normally paired with Chouji, and he put his 200+ IQ to working on an escape plan and a bit of payback for Chouji's death."

"And from there you broke out, blew up the base and fled. I get the picture." Kakashi went to hug her in a comforting way, but she pushed him away faster than he could register.

"We did a lot more than that." She was speaking with little emotion now, as if she had died inside remembering her time in Ame. "We took out the labs, the medical bay, the guards...Shikamaru had contingencies for every possible outcome and everything went off without a hitch, until we actually made it to the perimeter. There must have been sensors in the base, because there must have been a hundred people waiting for us, soldiers, off-duty guards, even our trainers and handlers. It didn't matter though, we had plans for forces three times that size. We just...went through them, all of them. We were not uninjured, but we were the only ones walking out of there."

Now, Kakashi was shocked. He had been interested when she said that her group was meant to take over the world, but to hear that nine children, only nine and ten years of age were responsible for the death of over 100 people? That was getting too real.

"Then Neji and Hinata suggested that we split up and Gaara told us to stay in our two person groups, but I got separated from Yugito when we were attacked just outside before the fence...I haven't seen any of my brothers or sisters since."

For a while Kakashi didn't say anything, he just watched the young blond recount her story, some of which he already knew, most of this was new to him though. He had always been a bit of a conspiracy buff and it was almost five years to the day that he had first heard the story of Akatsuki and the escape of nine of their super-soldiers. Akatsuki was a branch of the Amegakure military, and dealt exclusively with genetically engineered soldiers, the X-series. Early prototypes had been used in the last great war between the great nations of the land, but only for the most dangerous of missions. Six times X-series soldiers had been sent out, and six times they had completed the most difficult of missions without loosing a single soldier. From that point on, Amegakure had become a strong military power, and the top dog of the genetics food chain. Then, slowly flaws began developing in the earliest of the X series. Some developed crippling genetic diseases, some had reportedly lost their minds and attacked their commanders and squad mates alike. If his information could be trusted, than Uzumaki Naru was part of the X-5 generation, the best yet, with no none genetic abnormalities or weaknesses.

And then, over night, the X-series disappeared along with Akatsuki, and Amegakure had shown signs of loosing some of their military might. There had been a spike in cremations and burial plots, and half of Ame's front line troops had been recalled with no relief units ever reporting. They had taken a large hit, internally, and know he knew why. This X-5, this girl, and her siblings had been responsible for staggering a growing power, and in less than one night.

"You know," he spoke, keeping his black eye on the still girl. "My offer of a job still stands. You act as my security detail, and I'll not only pay you, but I've got some contacts that can try and track down your siblings."

"Not happening." Her reply was automatic. "I got out of military duty once, and I sure as hell ain't going back in. Not even for my family. If they followed half their training then you'll never find them."

"I found you didn't I?" He queried, trying to get her to agree.

"Yeah, but if I followed half my training, you wouldn't have been alive to." She replied with a smirk.

"No, I suppose I wouldn't be." He mused. "What would it take for you take the job?" He just came out and asked. "I assume that you'll be leaving Konoha after this anyway, that's protocol right?"

She shrugged her shoulders. That was her intention, but she decided to play it cool for now. "Or I could just kill you and make it look like an accident. Which is far more likely than me accepting a job from you."

He was down to his final card. If he couldn't get her to bite on this last offering, than he was either dead, or she was gone.

"I know that Konoha has had some hard times lately." He began. "The job pays very well, and I've seen your apartment, it's not the nicest place on the block, and that bike of your's must cost a lot, so I'll make one last deal for you. Salary, plus hazard pay, full driver's license and staff level positions for your roommates. It has to be more than they are making currently."

That offer stopped her in her tracks. He would give both of her friends jobs just to have her services. Plus almost three times her current salary and a drivers permit? How many fifteen year olds, even genetically enhanced ones got to have their own driver's license?

"You'll still help me find the others?" There was no weakness in her voice, this could easily be a deal breaker.

"Of course, and I'll go farther. If we find one of their locations, I'll let you go find them yourself."

The young girl starred him down, her cerulean eyes making him a bit uncomfortable after a moment, the edge contained in those eyes was keen enough to slice though any deception or trickery.

"Fine." She said after a moment. "But here's how it's gonna work. On paper all three of us are staffers, I'll be your secretary and Tenten and Sakura can be whatever you've got a spot for. I''m your muscle during the day and in the event of public appearances, but at night you'll have to either fend for yourself or get someone else to do it for you."

He nodded to her request, she could've demanded a solid gold statue of a toilet seat at this point and he would've given it to her.

"Secondly, my roommates have no clue about me, hence why I'm doing this undercover. If you slip up just once, I'm out of hear and will take whatever measures necessary to make sure that I'm not ID ed or followed." Again he nodded, he had assumed as much when she made the request about all three of them being staffers. "And lastly, I want double fuel rations along with that license."

Unfortunately for Konoha, they had been on the wrong end of a previous X-series attack, one against their oil and gasoline reserves, and they had never really recovered, even almost eight years later. Sunagakure and Iwagakure were the major oil producers in the world, and Konoha were on bad terms with both of them at the moment, so they had to ration what little gas and oil could be had.

"You got it." He responded, his one visible eye closing in what seemed to be a smile, despite the fact that she couldn't actually see his mouth.

"Do you wanna tell me why you need me to be your body guard? You're just the acting Hokage, it's not like you can have that many enemies." Now that she was going to be paid, she'd do this to the full extent of her abilities.

"Well that's the thing. Sarutobi-sama died last night, not long after our meeting. I am listed as his successor in his will, the problem is that we can't find it. Or rather, we know the will is in his personal safe, but we don't know where that is, or the combination. The only one that would is Sarutobi's grandson, Konohamaru, who as of this morning has gone missing. There is a man by the name of Danzo, who has claimed that due to the death of the Hokage, he should be next in line, as he was in the running for Sarutobi-sama's job many years ago. I believe you've met his soldiers last night, they were looking for Konohamaru-kun's location."

"Wait just a god damn minute now, I don't remember babysitting duty as part of my job description." Naru spat.

Again, Kakashi tried to placate the teen. "And it's not, but as of now, Danzo and his ROOT have Konohamaru-kun, and if you can't get him back so that he can retrieve the will, than not only don't I have a job, but I don't have the authority to give you or your friends jobs either." From the look Naru was shooting him, Kakashi would be lucky to walk out of the office after this.

"Fine, but I'm getting overtime for this." She huffed and headed for the window.

"Hey, don't you want to see the info we have on them?" Kakashi asked, a bit surprised that she didn't break his neck at being played as he had done.

"Nah, I'm just gonna beat it out of the chick on the other rooftop."

She crouched on the window's ledge for a moment, and then uncoiled and hurtled her small body across the rooftop, close to a thirty five foot jump and took the ROOT sniper by complete surprise. ROOT was supposedly the highest echelon of soldiers in Konoha, due to their training which was almost identical to Akatsuki's training for the X-series, but without the genetic enhancements.

The sniper had been on the rooftop less than three minutes, and hadn't gotten a clear shot at the target, thanks to the blond girl blocking her shot. By the time she had registered the fact that the teen had traversed a thirty five foot gap, it was too late. She was knocked senseless with a hard right cross and while she was still reeling, was thrown over the side of the roof, being caught by the ankle and held three stories above the ground with no effort.

"Look, I'm in a rush, so why don't you just tell me where you're keeping the kid, and I'll drop you off in jail as opposed to on the road, hmm?"

Despite the position, the soldier tried to reach for her pistol, only to find the holster empty.

"Oh, yeah, I took the liberty of taking that off of you." Naru commented dryly while loosening her grip a bit.

The soldier didn't respond, her training had killed all of his emotions, so she couldn't be frightened into giving up the location of her master's captive.

"I see they did a better job on you than those four last night." The blond commented before reaching down and pulling a scrap of paper from her vest pocket. "But you've still got shit on me."

Naru swung her captive over her head, as if her were a flyswatter and upon impact with the hard concrete roof rendered the would-be assassin unconscious. Unfolding her prize, Naru found an address that made her smile.

"Really?" She asked rhetorically to the unconscious women. "Your hide out is in my apartment building? That's no fun."

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

She kept her dark riding glasses on even though it was after nine o'clock at night and slipped the carabiner onto her preset hook. Looking over the edge from above the sixth floor, she admired how tiny the people below seemed, before tightening her harness and jumping over the edge. Her descent was fast, it wouldn't do for anyone on the upper floors to see her before she go to her target. When she reached to just above the third floor she stopped and listened for any signs of new arrivals before taking one last jolting descent and entering the room feet first, riding the pane of glass as if it were a skateboard. With cat like balance and ease, she landed and stayed vertical, the window pane making a loud cracking noise, but not shattering.

Her noisy entrance brought a trio of guards out of the woodwork, but they were outmatched and with a quick series of hard punches and elbows, they were quickly incapacitated. That left only four people left in the apartment, one of which was Konohamaru. Two of the remaining guards came out to investigate why they're comrades hadn't returned. They noticed the broken glass and the unmoving bodies of their teammates, but not the slim blond girl who snuck up behind the pair and snaked her arm around the female of the pairs neck and began to choke him into submission, while kicking the other forward, forcing him to stumble over the body of his team. When she felt her opponent go slack in her arms, Naru dropped the knocked out women to the ground and pounced on her other would be assailant, breaking his cheekbone with a pair of hard rights, before picking him up by his vest and slamming his head into the ground, sending him into blissful sleep.

Now there was just one more obstacle standing between Naru and a good night out. She calmly walked over to the door that she had heard everyone crammed into earlier, and, upon finding it locked, proceeded to knock it off it's hinges without a second thought. She was immediately assaulted by the harsh beam of a flashlight, and the sudden intensity stung her overly sensitive eyes. Conditioned reflexes kicked in immediately and she blocked the straight right hand that tried to punch her between the eyes without seeing it. She twisted it around her attackers back, forcing the teen into the wall. He seemed to be around her age, had black hair that was spiky on top, but lay flat in the back. He wasn't wearing the tactical equipment that the ROOT soldiers had been, which only piqued Naru's interest in what he was doing here.

"Let me go!" The boy demanded. "Do you have any idea who I am?" He began to yell. She immediately recognized the voice, this was Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest son of a wealthy family, who had all been murdered a couple of years ago. Sasuke had been sent into the Konoha military academy by his uncle, Uchiha Obito, who had inherited his Sister's fortune until Sasuke became old enough. Sasuke had tried to spend all his family's money on assassins and private investigators, trying to find his family's murderer, but Obito had stopped his spending spree, something that Sasuke never really forgave. Eventually the rift between nephew and uncle grew so wide that Sasuke was sent away.

Apparently he was back now, and if the lack of restraints and fear were any indicator, it wasn't against his will. Since it wasn't exactly a high priority of hers if his reputation got ruined or not, she just knocked him out and turned to the bed, where a tiny figure with brown hair was cowering into the raggedy blankets on the cheap mattress. His eyes were covered in black cloth and a bandanna had been rolled into a snake and tied around his mouth, preventing any noise. His arms were bound behind his back and there was a growing black bruise around his cheek. She quickly untied the knots restraining the boys arms and pulled the gag from his mouth.

"You Konohamaru?" She asked, pulling the bandanna from over his eyes and finding a bleeding gash just over his right eye. She re-folded the bandanna and tied it over his head, putting gentle pressure over it until he could get better medical care.

He whimpered but nodded his head in confirmation.

"Ready to get out of here?" She asked, while picking him up and situating him on her back, which he clung to like a baby sloth clings to it's mother. He didn't answer and Naru turned her head to try and see why he was being so quiet. His eyes were still closed and his breathing was deep and slow. His heart rate had calmed down dramatically in just the little bit since she had untied him, and he apparently felt safe enough to fall asleep on her back.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Naru was back in Kakashi's office forty minutes later. It would've been less but with Konohamaru clinging to her, she couldn't take her motorcycle, so she had to leap over the rooftops before dropping him off. Kakashi had the foresight to have Konohamaru's parents waiting when Naru dropped him off, and in their overwhelming joy, they didn't think to ask why a fifteen year old girl was returning their son to them. They left after giving their thanks to Kakashi, leaving the soon to be Hokage and the superhuman soldier alone.

"Thank you for doing that." He solemnly intoned.

"It was no big deal." She waved off the praise, even after all these years, people praising her for her 'gifts' still reminded her of Akatsuki. "Besides, I need you to get this job you're offering."

"No, you don't quite get it, Sarutobi-sama took me in when my father died...Konohamaru is my family as much as your siblings are your family. I can't thank you enough for getting him back, but I figured I had to try anyway." He picked up a manila envelope and tossed it to Naru. "That's all of the information that has come my way over the last five years about the Akatsuki breakout."

She undid the red string keeping the flap closed and pulled out classified records from the Amegakure military describing the events that led to the destruction of the Akatsuki base as well as the failure of every subsequent attempt at recapturing the escaped soldiers. There were accounts of every lead that had been given as to the escapee's location, but all lead to dead ends.

For the first time since the breakout, all the worry, all the uncertainty about her brothers and sisters, did they make it, were they caught, were they killed? All of these fear and anxieties just melted away from her body. Her family was still out there, and now that she knew that, she would find them and they could be together again.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**(A/N: Well, I seem to be falling into one of the classic fan fiction traps...too many crossover plot bunnies...this is Naruto mixed with Dark Angel. For those who don't know the show I'm talking about, SHAME ON YOU! Great show all around and what do they do? It gets canceled for Firefly! Now, I'm not knocking Firefly, but it lasted 11 episodes! 11! I mean come on! And of course now that Jessica Alba is a super star, there is little hope of it ever coming back to TV, and just as little chance of it coming back as a movie...alas.**

**This is going to be set more in a real world scenario than in the ninja world, mostly so it isn't so close to my other story, Naruto of the Mirage. So no ninja techniques, but as you can see, Akatsuki is still a part of the story, and so will most of the characters you've come to know and love.**

**Now that I've started another story, it is my sad duty to inform you all that Aiko, my other fem!Naru story is going to be discontinued. It is something that I never wanted to do, but I have absolutely no ideas for the story, and no interest in writing the Wave mission for the third time. I will be deleting it shortly after posting this story, and anyone wishing to take the story on as their own should feel free to, let me know and I'll even check your version out. The only thing I ask is that the five chapters I've written not be copied and pasted. The story is up for grabs, my words and effort are not. **

**Please review this story, and I hope summer break is treating all of those in the northern hemisphere well. For any readers in the Southern hemisphere, keep persevering, Winter isn't to bad hopefully.**

**Also, anyone wanting to apply for a beta position for this story, pleas PM or email me. Thank you.)**


End file.
